


I'll Tell You Until You Believe Me

by MutedSilence



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Insecure Stephen Strange, Insecurity, Jealous Tony Stark, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, author projecting their insecurities onto the character check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutedSilence/pseuds/MutedSilence
Summary: Stephen is quite popular with inter-dimensional beings, what with his status as sorcerer supreme, good looks and compassion. Everyone wants a piece of him. Stephen is oblivious to it all, chalking it up as just weird alien customs. One day, an inter-dimensional being aids Stephen and Tony in battle, flirting with Stephen the whole time. Tony feels protective of Stephen but lets it go for now (pre-relationship, Tony’s kinda jealous yes). Only this keeps happening and it builds up, Tony can’t take anymore and confronts Stephen about why he never shoots down nor reciprocates the advances of the inter-dimensional beings. Light angst where Stephen accidentally reveals that his obliviousness stems from his insecurities. He thinks Tony is pulling his leg. “Why would anyone want someone as broken as me? Surely you jest Stark!” This somehow evolves into Tony confessing his love for Stephen.--> Prompt from (https://ironstrangeprompts.tumblr.com/post/645423104907214848/prompt-995-stephen-is-quite-popular-with#notes)
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	I'll Tell You Until You Believe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Came across the prompt and decided to write it out. It was only quickly done, so I hope it's okay.

Everyone seemed to flock around Doctor Stephen Strange. Everyone wanted to know him, every part of him. It was like he had cast a spell to be irresistible. Men, women, even inter-dimensional beings. He could get anyone in his bed faster than that cloak wraps around his neck. 

But, he didn't. Tony was almost completely certain that Stephen never took anyone up on their offers. Which didn't make any sense. Stephen was funny, handsome, resourceful, beautiful, smart, brilliant…  _ Where was he going with this again? Oh yeah. _ It baffled Tony that Stephen was always single and never falling into bed with anyone. 

Tony had long since stopped doing that. The stream of girls, and the occasional man, just didn't tickle his fancy. He needed something more. And something more came in the form of a six-foot-tall, dark-haired wizard with an affinity for sarcasm and wit. Not that he was picky, or anything. He had just discovered he had a type. A very particular type at that. 

_ It wouldn't end well. _

* * *

Not many avengers can fly. And not all of them can be on hand all the time. That being said, Tony was sent a distress call. Tony had no idea what they were. Just some kind of alien as far as he was concerned. There were what looked like humans, but Tony had spent far too much time on Earth to know who he was dealing with. Their ship was falling. Of course, a hard day's work is never over. 

Tony rushed over, as did Sam and Rhodey. Together they worked to lift the falling ship, pushing it with all their might. Tony needed to get into the ship - he needed to work on the engine, it was the only thing that could stop the ship from crashing. Tony deployed miniature repulsors to attach to the underside of the ship. Giving another slight lift, but it just wasn't enough for the weight above them. 

Straining and desperately trying to think of a plan, Tony almost didn't notice the weight lifting from above. He had been surrounded by Stephen Strange. Countless versions of Strange had surrounded him - each one flexing as they pushed against the metal above. Tony was certain he would have an aneurism. Shaking himself, he moved back from underneath and rushed to fix the engine to the best of his abilities. 

* * *

There was hardly anything wrong with the engine. It took Tony less than five minutes to fix it. 

He was met on board by Sam, Rhodey, and the real Stephen. It was a comfy sort of companionship. The occupants were beyond grateful and tried to reward them. Not that they would take any reward. Well, Sam almost did until he saw the look from Rhodey. 

Tony was about to round the guys up and head out, no point in them all staying, when his eye caught Stephen. He stood with the captain. The captain was a beautiful woman, her skin a light shade of purple, more a lilac than anything. Her hair a deep red that put his suits colouring to shame. It was the type of woman he once would have invited home with him. But this time, he would rather the man across. He would kill for that man on his arm. 

There he stood, watching as the captain flirted with Stephen. His brain skidded to a halt, frantically backtracking.  _ Flirting. She is flirting _ . Tony knows that move. He knows the slight chuckle, as they push their hair back. He knows that body language. 

His mind clouded over as the captain placed her hand on Stephen's arm.  _ Nope!  _ Tony's feet moved before he gave permission. He was surging forward without abandon. 

The woman was rubbing her hand along Stephen's arm. "You really did save us. A man like you, with muscles like that, we should have you on hand more often." 

Stephen looked towards Tony as he drew closer. His eyes raked over Tony - any other time he would have enjoyed the way Stephen's eyes roamed over him. Now all he could think of was getting him away from her. It was bad enough he knew people did that sort of thing, but seeing it being flaunted in front of him was another matter. Stephen couldn't wave his supposed prowess in front of him like that and not expect a reaction. 

Tony ripped Stephen from the woman's grasp, pulling him away to the ship's exit. Sam and Rhodey had fallen from Tony's mind. All he could see was Her hand on Stephen. They reached the exit, and Tony was pulled back. 

Stephen was looking at him, angry and confused. "That was rude. So I guess you're a douchebag to everyone, not just me. And I thought myself special." The sarcasm that usually made Tony's stomach flip only caused him more distress. He knew he would never get Stephen, but that seemed to harden that fact. 

With the last of his resolve, Tony squared up to Stephen, "Fine, go back and do her! I'm out of here." Taking the window of opportunity as Stephen took a step back, Tony flew away as fast as his suit could handle. 

* * *

Tony didn't see Stephen for a while. Their paths hadn't crossed. Well, they would have if Tony answered the calls. If he thought they could handle it without him, he let it slide. Stephen would get hit on constantly. tony could only take so much. 

He avoided Stephen wherever possible until he couldn't anymore. They were calling him in personally.  _ God, he hated when they did that. _ Stephen's voice had been over the phone. He listened to the message without picking up. He hated that he would keep that message, but he'd hate himself more if he deleted it. 

He went. 

Some random person started to flirt with Stephen again. 

Tony felt sick. 

He watched from a distance. Throughout the fight, the person had tried to help. Tony felt like he could erupt. He was slowly reaching his breaking point. The person had tried to talk to Strange throughout, saying how amazing he was. Flirting while he tried to save their life! For christ's sake, what was it with people? They could have had some common decency to wait until Tony had left - then he wouldn't have to hear it. 

Like always, the person was left on their own. Stephen never said a word. Just went about his life. He never flirts back, he never turns them down. What was it? Did he just not care about people? 

Tony was surrounded by the press as he tried to leave. He was swarmed. He could still see Stephen, a few people had swarmed him too, although for different reasons. 

_ God, he needed a drink.  _ The press was relentless - he couldn't escape. He didn't know what to tell them. If he was honest, the only thing he remembered from the fight was the flirting. 

"Look, so sorry, I have to go. Very important things to do. I'm sure you understand." Reluctantly, the press started to part, letting him past. He would make some space, then fly out as fast as he could. Get that drink he needed. 

He cleared a space and prepared to take off when a velvet voice called out his name. Tony looked over his shoulder to see Stephen pushing closer to him. Tony let his helmet close over his face - shielding him from his emotions. 

Leaving his suit, Tony went to his personal bar, collecting the drink he had promised himself. As he turned back around to sit with his drink, he was met face to face with Stephen Strange. 

At the sudden intrusion, Tony looked down at his drink and picked the bottle back up to top the glass up to the brim. Only then - with his full glass, did he move to sit. "Are you feeling okay? You've been off for ages. You, the great Tony Stark, would always butt his way into any squabble, now? Now we don't see you. Something is going on." 

Stephen had taken a defensive position. 

Tony downed his drink. 

"Why don't you ever flirt back?" A puzzled expression plastered itself over Stephen's face. Tony pressed on, "All those people, they flirt. They want to sleep with you, but you never take them up on the offer. Or shoot them down for that matter. I want to know why." Tony stood to refill his glass of courage. 

Stephen hadn't moved. His gaze never wavering from Tony's vacant seat. "No one flirts with me." It was a quiet statement. The words directed at the carpet and the carpet alone. That didn't stop Tony from responding with a hollow laugh. 

Stephen finally turned to meet his gaze. "You have to be kidding. Everyone flirts with you. Hell, even that guy was flirting while you were fighting," Stephen looked unconvinced. It hit Tony that Stephen didn't even realise. "You do realise they were flirting, right? How could you not see it?" A glimmer of hope skirted through Tony's chest.  _ If he never noticed when others blatantly flirts, he probably never noticed when you tried to subtly flirt. _

"I- I guess I just never thought someone would want to." 

Tony was certain his heart could have given out. He placed his glass down. Directing all attention to the man before him. "You've got to be kidding,"  _ To hell with it.  _ Tony would tell Stephen anything if it got that look off his face, even if it meant sharing his deepest secret. "Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're probably the best man I've ever known. You're an absolute genius, and I'm not just saying that. I'm completely serious, and that's not a compliment I just hand out." A slight smile broke on Stephen's face. His eyes were focused on the top of the bar. 

With a sniff, Stephen looked up. Their eyes met across the counter. "Yeah, thanks, but look at me. Seriously, forgetting my mind, no one will want this. I'm far too lanky and thin. My skin, far too pale. You can practically see through me." he let out a self-deprecating laugh. Only a small one, but enough for the last of Tony's resolve to snap. 

"Bullshit!" Stephen looked up at Tony's sudden outburst. Full of fire, Tony kept going. The words spilling from his mouth before his mind could register them, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. Not just in mind, but in spirit and physically. The number of times I've dreamt of you… not even you could come up with an amount that would be enough. You are more than anyone could ever hope to have, and the fact that you don't believe that, hurts me." 

Tony took a step back. Reverting back to his liquid courage. 

Stephen had seemed to break from his shock once again, "Stop it, Stark," The use of his last name caught all of Tony's attention. He never used that, "I get if for some reason you don't like me, but that is cruel." 

Stephen looked destroyed. Broken as he turned away from Tony. 

In a flurry of panic, Tony lunged forward, letting his glass fall to the floor as he tried to stop Stephen from leaving. He held onto the cloak, pulling to try and stop Stephen from leaving. His mind focused on only one thing - keeping Stephen there. For as long as possible. 

It wasn't working. The cloak as well as its owner fought against Tony. He was losing. He was losing the person he cared for the most out of everyone. 

With his last desperate attempt, Tony shouted over the sounds of struggling, "I love you!" 

It wasn't how he wanted to say, but it worked. Stephen stopped. Tony moved closer, his hand coming to rest on Stephen's arm. "I said, stop it." There was venom in Stephen's voice. 

It was a tone that Tony had never heard and hurt. It made him feel sick. Not the kind of sick that lands you in the doctor, nor the type that makes you weak before healing you stronger. It made his legs turn to spaghetti, his blood burn and his bones heavy. Looking into the cold stare in front of him, Tony tried again. Less desperation, more power. "I love you." 

Stephen blinked a few times, he didn't speak, but his stare wasn't as cold. 

"I love you." Stephen's breathing was slowing down. 

"I love you." The stare was almost completely gone. 

"I love you, Doctor Stephen Strange. I love you more than I've loved another." Tony tried to put all his love behind each word. He would make Stephen believe that he was capable of love. Even if he didn't get to be with him. He was worthy. 

"I, Anthony Edward Stark, love you. Do you believe me yet? I'll keep telling you until you do" 

That got him a smile. Stephen's face had softened. "I would never lie to you." Tony lifted his hand from Stephen's arm, letting it rest against his cheek. He turned into Tony's palm and looked up into Tony's eyes. 

Tony could see all the insecurity held within the crystalline eyes. He leant in, moving slowly in case Stephen wanted to back out. He didn't. 

They stood and kissed. At that moment, Tony resolved to kiss away any and all insecurities Stephen had. 

**Author's Note:**

> "It made him feel sick. Not the kind of sick that lands you in the doctor, nor the type that makes you weak before healing you stronger. It made his legs turn to spaghetti, his blood burn and his bones heavy" --> credit where credit is due, this is partly lifted from a song. It came on as I was writing that part and it fit. It's 'x ANA x' by badflower if you want to listen to it. 
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
